1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recessed wall wash light fixtures, and in particular to a finishing section for controlling the heat and light generated by a lamp in a recessed light fixture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recessed light fixtures are popular design choices, providing direct illumination to a workspace while concealing the lamp, internal components (sockets, wiring, junction boxes, ballasts, temperature switches, etc.) and mounting hardware of the fixture behind the plane of the mounting surface, usually a ceiling. With the addition of specialized optics, recessed light fixtures can achieve effects such as wall washing and accent lighting.
Recessed wall wash light fixtures are designed to project light from a recessed ceiling fixture located close to a wall at a range of angles to illuminate the wall from the ceiling to the floor. This, in effect, xe2x80x9cwashesxe2x80x9d the wall with light. Since the lamp in such a fixture is recessed in the ceiling, the wall wash effect requires light from the lamp to be directed downwardly and outwardly in the direction of the wall. These functions are generally achieved through the use of kick reflectors and lenses. However, complex optical systems requiring multiple component pieces to achieve the desired effect increase manufacturing and assembly costs, and create potential performance problems from improper installation.
For example, prior art wall wash fixtures are shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. In FIG. 1, the wall wash effect is created by placing a concave kick reflector 1 behind a window 2 cut out of a standard downlight reflector cone 3. The reflector cone 3 also serves to support the bulb and socket cup assembly 4.
In FIG. 2, the wall wash effect is created through the use of a kick reflector 5 in cooperation with a lamp 6 and a lens 7. The lamp 6 is held in place by a support arm 8. The entire assembly in contained within a housing 9.
Manufacturers of recessed light fixtures generally offer a complete product line including downlight, wall wash and accent type fixtures in multiple sizes and utilizing various lamp types and wattages. Each fixture configuration constitutes a discreet product requiring a unique set of components.
Ceiling mounted recessed fixtures are generally comprised of a rough-in section and a finishing section. The rough-in section, so called because it is installed during construction and not seen from the room side of the fixture once the ceiling is installed, serves as a frame to support the components of the fixture. It is mounted between ceiling joists or other structural members. Additionally, the rough-in section may provide the structure for mounting a junction box for attachment of the fixture to building power, wiring harness for internal wiring within the light fixture, and any additional ballast or other components. The finishing section, installed after construction of the ceiling is completed, contains the optics of the fixture, including any reflectors, baffles, or lenses.
Building and fire codes also require that ceiling mounted fixtures provide a barrier to air flow and the spread of fire. Some building codes, such as the Model Energy Code, mandate that air exchange between the room side and ceiling side of the fixture be virtually eliminated for energy conservation purposes. Thus, it is common for a rough-in section to have a housing surrounding the finishing section, restricting the escape of light and heat therefrom.
Since all lamps generate heat, an issue that exists with any light fixture is the dissipation of heat. However, since recessed ceiling light fixtures must often share the mounting space with insulation, electrical wiring, communications cabling and materials in storage, heat is an even greater concern. Safety concerns generally limit fixture temperatures in contact or within xc2xd inch from combustible materials to a temperature of 90 degrees Celsius, or less.
Wall wash fixture designs strive to maximize usable lumen output from the fixture due to the losses in wall wash fixture optics. Generally, lumen output is proportional to lamp wattage. However, higher lamp wattage also creates higher heat generation. Further contributing to heat generation in wall wash fixtures is the phenomenon of xe2x80x9cspill lightxe2x80x9d (generated light which is trapped in the fixture). Both spill light and losses due to the fixture optics create additional heat in the fixture as the light energy is converted into heat. Thus, wall wash fixture designers must balance lumen output (lamp wattage) within the thermal limits of the fixture and the environment in which the fixture is being installed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recessed wall wash light fixture having a unitary finishing section acting as a lamp support, heat shield and kick reflector.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a recessed wall wash light fixture which does not require a separate kick reflector to achieve the desired effect.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a recessed wall wash light fixture having a modular finish section which is interchangeable with finish sections for creating other effects, including general downlighting and accent lighting.
The present invention provides a recessed wall wash light fixture having a rough-in section and a finishing section. The rough-in section has a housing having a bottom with a hole for receiving the finishing section. The finishing section is composed of a heat conducting side wall having a reflective inner surface and supporting a lamp. The lamp is non-centrally aligned and disposed within the finishing section such that a portion of the light emitted from the lamp is reflected off of the reflective inner surface of the side wall. Further, heat and any spill light generated by the lamp will also be controlled by the finishing section.
Manufacturing and use benefits may be achieved by utilizing a cylindrically shaped finishing section.
The finishing section may have a top with a ventilating hole for further controlling and directing heat and spill light within the fixture. The top may further be dome shaped.
The mechanism for the side wall to support the lamp may include a lamp housing supporting the lamp, and a bracket attaching the lamp housing to the side wall.
In order to improve dispersion of the light washing the wall surface, the reflective finish on the inner surface of the side walls may be a semi-diffused reflective finish.
Further, to improve the appearance of the fixture from the room, a frustoconically shaped aperture cone section may be utilized in conjunction with the finishing section. By cutting the top opening, defined by a top rim of the aperture cone section, at an angle to the bottom opening, defined by a bottom rim, a non-centrally aligned top opening may be created to align with the non-centrally aligned lamp of the fixture. Further, this aperture cone section can cooperate with the lamp and reflective inner surface of the side wall to direct light toward the wall. Additionally, a lens may be placed over the top opening to direct light toward the wall or diffuse the directed light for a more even distribution of light on the wall. The aperture cone section may also have a trim flange extending radially outward from the bottom rim, in order to cover any gap that may exist between an opening to be made in a ceiling and the fixture.
To aid in installation and maintenance, the cone section may be attached to the finishing section by a hinge and spring arm.
For adjustment purposes, a collar assembly may be rotatably coupled around the lower portion of the finishing section to allow the finishing section to rotate in the ceiling opening.
The finishing section may be made of an aluminum material.
Further, a placing an additional outer housing around the rough-in section housing, the fixture may be adapted for use in contact with insulation.